Many people are in the habit of posting notes, appointment cards, children's artwork, messages, grocery lists, emergency telephone numbers, invitations and other informational-type items in a central home or office location. Bulletin boards, of course, have long been used for posting items. Thumb tacks or some needle-like tipped implement is used to hold the items, normally printed paper items, to the bulletin board. The homeowner may use a refrigerator door or other appliance with a large metallic surface area for temporarily holding the items. Thin magnets, commonly referred to as refrigerator magnets, are widely used. Adhesive tape can also be used to tape edges or corners of the item to the substrate. A double sided tape is also occasionally used. Such means of posting an item for later referencing are convenient, though can be somewhat cumbersome to use.
A substantial number of homes do not have a bulletin board for posting purposes or a kitchen appliance with a metallic substrate. In fact, many modern appliances have non-metallic surface panels which do not interact with magnets. Posting of light-weight items is more difficult in such homes. Articles produced to fill the known need include mark and wipe boards and dry erase boards.
In accord with a need, there has been developed a unitary stack of paper sheets, each sheet of which can be used to form a base for adhering an item thereto. The unitary stack is economical to produce, its use is easily understood, and the individual paper sheets are reliable for their intended purpose.